Little Moments
by Lucinder Harkness
Summary: Fifty little moments in the lives of Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, the Cullens, and friends. Set in the same universe as LHC. Slash, femmeslash, mpreg. Rated to be safe. Complete for now, but will have additions later.


_**Authoress' Note:**__ I've got several reasons as to why you haven't gotten anything from me for months - I'll give you them with the next chapter of LHC, but for now, just trust me on this one._

___I've gotten over that hump that I mentioned last chapter, and will be coming out with more much sooner than before. In fact, if I go more than two weeks without at least a notice of how far I am, then I give you all the right to bug me by way of PM-ing me relentlessly until I do. I give you the right, swearing on all that is fanon and bishounen-filled._

___With that, let's get to it._

___Oh, and, I will probably use most of these moments in LHC, but if there are any you really want me to put in the story, tell me in a review._

___Also, I got the list of words from .doctor's Howling at the Storm, and a few of the early sentences are sort of spring-boarded off of hers, before I forced myself to ignore them, and used my own ideas completely. (It's a Doctor and Rose story, going between platonic and romantic, depending on the sentence.)  
_

___I'll probably be doing a couple more, using the words of __Of Coffee and Coats__ and Like Magnets_, her other two 'sentence stories'. (They're Jack and Ianto (Torchwood), and Kirk and Spock (2009 Star Trek), respectively, and once again going between platonic and romantic.)

___And, like her story, let me make an important note that these are **non-linear**, as you'll no doubt discover._

___Okay, with that, let's **really** get to it._

___-0-0-0-0-  
_

**1) Run.**

Even though their main interests weren't the same, Luna and Leah quickly bonded through running - and making fun of the sexual tension between not-quite-couples; Harry and Edward were their mutual favourites.

**2) Hop.**

When Esme and Carlisle walked into the backyard to find their children and their friends running, jumping, and spinning through an obstacle course covered in all colours of paint and water, they did the smart thing and turned right around and walked back inside.

**3) Change.**

Emmett was spending the next month on the couch, after he had accidentally gotten ink on one of Rosalie's favourite shirts - nobody wanted to think about the consequences if he had spilled it before she had changed out of her new dress.

**4) Risk.**

Harry and Luna exchanged glances, and made a unanimous decision - the money Emmett offered the pair was most definitely not worth possibly incurring Rosalie's wrath.

**5) Trust.**

Harry trusted Edward with all that he was - but as they fell through the air on a bungee cord and his stomach played pinball within him, he knew Edward would get the biggest slap for making him do this.

**6) Pen.**

Edward was going to berate Harry for making his arm shift as he was crafting a new piano piece, but the sight of the sugar quills slowly dissolving between his lover's lips drove all other thoughts from his mind.

**7) Loud.**

A whisper obviously wasn't enough to break Harry's drawing-induced concentration, but yelling in the teen's ear got him several new scars, a fresh coat of paint, and half a dozen pillows to his head.

**8) Unsteady.**

The loss of the influx of power Harry received during the full moon left him unusually unsteady on his feet, and his attempt to cling to Edward to stop himself from falling left the latter with a ripped shirt, and the former with every thought rushing from his head when he looked up and his eyes met that toned expanse of pale skin.

**9) Warm.**

A very nice discovery the pair made was that Edward kept whatever body heat he received, like a pillow getting warm when you lay on it for a bit - however, Harry still got cold, which was the need for the dozen extra blankets on their bed in the middle of winter.

**10) Lost.**

"You may have lived longer than most humans in history, but as a man, you still won't admit when you're totally lost and ask for directions," Harry stated, slamming the car door behind him and starting to trudge back home through the snow, scarves flapping angrily behind him.

**11) Home.**

As Edward's nimble fingers went to work on the knots in his shoulders, Harry sighed, leaning back against his lover and running his fingers over his pregnancy-swelled stomach, feeling truly and simply at home.

**12) Knowledge.**

Jasper did have a thirst for knowledge, but considering he had hundreds, if not thousands, of years to quell the thirst, he knew that he could have happily lived that whole time without knowing how flexible his brother and brother-in-law were behind closed doors.

**13) Stranger.**

As the auburn-haired newcomer came into view, Seth couldn't help but murmur, "Hey, nonny-nonny!", or help the blush that spread across his cheeks when he saw that she had heard him.

**14) Familiar.**

Harry pleaded with his familiar for forgiveness, telling her over and over again that he would never have left her if he had had any choice in the matter, if his memory hadn't been messed with.

**15) Gone.**

The rest of the pack thought it was odd when Seth seemed to suddenly disappear, but when he came back a couple hours later with his clothes and hair rumpled and a goofy, yet satisfied, smile on his face, they understood.

**16) Empty.**

Harry shot awake in the middle of the night, gasping and clinging to Edward, and while his fiancé whispered that nothing was wrong and that their unborn children were still safe within Harry, the younger man couldn't shake off the thought that the nightmare had left him with - that emptiness.

**17) Table.**

Luna and Seth thought they had cleaned the table off after their escapades, but when Esme found two pairs of handprints on the glass in a rather compromising position, they realised exactly why Esme was, at times, the most frightening of the Cullens.

**18) Space.**

As the family lay on the lawn, staring up at the stars, the expanse of space slowly moving above their heads, twin cries broke the stillness of the night air, accompanied by Emmett's, "Called it," and several smacks to the back of his head.

**19) Past.**

They had all guessed that discussing all of their pasts would take a long time, and after having to go shopping to restock the snack bar they had cleared out in just that weekend alone because none of them wanted to interrupt the story by having to go upstairs to make more food, their guesses proved right.

**20) Forgotten.**

They all hoped that the others would forget what they did that weekend, but when each saw one of the others holding a handful of Polaroids with a smirk on their face, their hopes were dashed.

**21) Trapped.**

Swan tried to backtrack, to cover up what she had said when she thought none of them could hear her, but the glares they threw her as they walked by told her that her mouth had trapped her in the situation, and there was no getting out of it.

**22) Talk.**

As Edward and Harry's toddler twins were played with and passed from family member to family member around the room, someone mentioned having to have 'The Talk' with them one day - moments passed before all but one said, "Don't let Emmett do it."

**23) Flower.**

Edward had walked into their greenhouse and found a rare flower - a rainbow-coloured crossbreed of a lily and a rose; on the night he proposed to Harry, he gave the brunet eleven real ones and a fake one that he had made - "I'll love you until the last one dies."

**24) Picture.**

'A picture is worth a thousand words,' " - and years' of therapy."

**25) Pet.**

Only Harry tightening his arms around Karei when he saw Swan stopped the crup-kneazle hybrid from attacking her when she stupidly referred to his familiar as a 'pet'.

**26) Glass.**

Rosalie was mad when her clothes were ripped or torn, but when she heard Swan call Harry a 'little prancing faggot', the glass in her hand shattered and she threatened to "get nineteenth century on her ass".

**27) Book.**

Alice had his Emmett in the face with a book on glassmaking - luckily, it was a beginner's book, so it wasn't that thick; however, only three letters were left imprinted on his face.

**28) Superior.**

When Harry and Luna had decided that the family would be most of Organisation XIII, instead of fighting about who would be the highest up, they argued for almost a week solid over who would get to go around saying, "Superior! Superior!" and, "Am I a pretty star?"

**29) Share.**

When Esme insisted that Luna and Harry end their argument using 'I'-statements, the pair exchanged looks before saying in unison, "I feel like I'm in therapy."

**30) Cosy.**

When Harry had reached the nesting phase of his pregnancy, he had a habit of wrapping himself up in an amount of blankets that most would call suffocating, but were apparently 'completely cosy'.

**31) Fight.**

The Cullens, Luna, Seth and Leah were ready for a fight when Swan walked up to Harry with a glare on her face, but broke down in laughter when Harry simply held up a hand and said, "Talk to the hand, 'cos the wrist is pissed."

**32) Flirt.**

During a chat-up line competition between the Cullen children, Harry, and Luna, the 'twins' turn brought out the timeless, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

**33) Jealous.**

"Swan, there's a difference between jealousy and being a cheating bitch - with you, however, it's one in the same."

**34) Define.**

"Emmett, only you would ask somebody to define the age gaps that make it statutory, with a map, colour-coordinated by state."

**35) Post-it.**

Alice was amazing at defusing people's anger, and she easily ended Harry and Edward's argument, by sending Edward over to Harry with a post-it note on his forehead, which read simply, "Harry, we all know Edward was being a dick, so kiss and make up already," in Alice's curly scrawl.

**36) Message.**

"Tic, remind me never to let you caption my scrapbook pictures - nobody needs all the 'unspoken messages' between Edward and I," Harry glowered, slamming said book shut.

**37) Goodbye.**

"There is no goodbye - only see you later," he whispered with a chaste kiss.

**38) Clean.**

Harry knew Luna had had a hand in Emmett's Christmas gift to him - how else would the Vampire known exactly what size and colour were perfect for the series of short-shorts the older male had given him, with, "Quidditch Showers - Make getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty."

**39) Lick.**

Edward had a habit of licking his spoon clean between bites of ice cream, which didn't make any sense to Harry, as it would just get dirty again - but when he used that tongue on Harry, complaints were the farthest thing from his mind.

**40) Miss.**

"Miss, did you drop this?"; the question stopped Harry in his tracks, and made the rest of the group brace for impact.

**41) Survive.**

"I've survived more than I should have ever had to, but when I survive this, you'll be sleeping on the couch until next year, and if you come near me with the thought of sex before the full moon after the birth, I may get a little knife happy around parts you're awfully fond of," Harry smiled broadly, patting his lover on the cheek before he took his seven-months-pregnant self to beg Esme to make him something to eat - he was rather craving a fruit salad in a bowl made of Klondike bars.

**42) Wither.**

"If I have to correct one more person's 'wither' into 'writhe', or 'shutter' into 'shudder', I'm going to stab them with a rusty spork," Harry sighed, letting his red correction pen of doom roll from cramped fingers - the pitfalls of being a Language Arts teacher's assistant.

**43) Plant.**

"I have a name, and it's not 'Plant Boy', but if you don't care to learn it, I won't remind you of it," the brunet turned away from Jacob and stalked off through the snow, leaving him with a feeling of dominance and possessiveness, and shock at the first two emotions - he had just Imprinted.

**44) Holiday.**

"I happen to have a certain fondness for the holiday known as Chocolate-Covered Anything Day," Harry said with a half-innocent smile, laughing as Edward practically left a trail of flames behind him as he chased Harry to their room, where everything was already set up.

**45) Tradition.**

The Cullens found it slightly awkward that the Kitsuneko and those closest to them slept in the nude together in a large group, even if it was tradition, and to cement the bonds between the race of just over a hundred, on New Years' Eve - but Harry and Luna had no qualms with stripping down and joining in.

**46) Light.**

"When you have an idea, that light you get over your head flickers, and just goes out, doesn't it, Weasley?" Harry questioned her sarcastically - her 'plan' had left her hanging upside-down by a rope from a railing of the balcony, after all.

**47) Journal.**

When Harry was little, his art journals were filled with crayon drawings of the family he hoped for; now the pages were covered in sketches, paintings, and doodles of anything and everything - especially the family that was all he had wished for and more.

**48) Love.**

"Love is the simplest term one can use to describe the bond between Soul Mates," Kohaku, the female Alpha of Harry's pack, explained to the Cullens.

**49) Belief.**

"You're vampires, - you shouldn't even be alive without having a heartbeat or needing to breathe - so you shouldn't have much of a problem with the belief that a male Submissive Kitsuneko can get pregnant through natural means," Kohaku told Edward.

**50) Fate.**

"Fate binds Soul Mates together, but on the rare occasion that yours won't accept you, you will always have a place of comfort, acceptance, and protection within our territories," Queen Kimiko and King Takashi greeted all of the unbound Kitsuneko that had just or were about to come of age, as they walked around and began to embrace each one individually.

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Please review, and I'll love you forever! Each little review makes my day, whether it's practically novel-length, or just a few words._


End file.
